The UAB STD CRC Administrative/Biostatistical Core will oversee coordination between the different CRC Projects and promote interactive exchange of ideas, efficient utilization of clinical resources and educational activities on behalf of the UAB STD Center. It will administer the budget and be accountable to UAB and the National Institutes of Health for the conduct of the STD CRC. In addition, a Biostatistical Core will contribute to study design, data management, and analyses of data for each of the projects. The Biostatistical Core will assist individual projects in the analyses of their data and insure that data generated by Core B is readily available to the investigators of Projects 1-4 to facilitate their investigations.